Natsu's Not So Much of a Twin Sister
by FluffyIggie5o
Summary: A blue haired girl was saved by Team Natsu. She feels oddly familiar to Natsu. Where did he meet her, who knows? All they know is that she was injured and they had to help her. Many couples. Eventually NaLu, Gruvia, Jerza, GaLe, and others. Including Ocx? Please read. Rated T for further cussing and violence.
1. Chapter 1

**HI. I am a new user for this site. I would like you all to ignore any spelling or grammar errors please. I would like your opinions on my work, so please Read&Review.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail. That right goes Mashima Hiro, I think? Ow well ;-).**

Prologue

Destiny's Lost

Stranger's Pov.

Tears were streaming down my face. I just lost the woman most important to me, my mother. She was killed by a furious group of beasts in front of my eyes. A group of beasts called 'Gods'.

Anger boiled inside of me. It made me sick to my stomach on how they tried to figure out what parts of her to keep and what parts to dispose of.

I felt my magic energy rising. I felt like I was about to explode. But it seems like I was changing. I was losing conscious of my body, but I am still moving with furious strength. I blacked out, but still fighting with passion.

* * *

Chapter One

An Unexpected Stranger

Team Natsu

Lucy's Pov.

We were heading back from a job where we obviously didn't get the reward because we over did it, again. And when I mean we, I mean Natsu, Gray, Erza, and a little proportion from Wendy. Only me, Happy, and Carla were the well behaved ones.

At the moment, I was sobbing inside Horologium as we were traveling through a thick, icky, sticky, gross swamp as we were heading back to the guild because we didn't have any money to go on a train. We soon got to shore, I sent Horologium back to the Celestial World.

"Luce, you could've walk through the swamp on your own you know," Natsu said to me.

"I think not. It was all gross and icky and these are the last of my clean clothes," I replied back to him.

"Luce, it's only a little mud."

"A little mud that I don't want to go up my skirt!" that comment made Natsu shudder a little bit.

After yelling at Natsu a bit longer, we all decided to keep moving forward into the forest. The forest gave an eerie feeling and I'm sure the others felt it to. I could tell since we all started to huddle together leaving no gaps between us as we were walking.

I kept looking at my surroundings. The forest was very beautiful. The trees were fully of green leafs and there were many animals. There forest was filled with so much life, that I started to wish the outside world could be the same also.

I looked forward again and I stopped.

"Lucy, what's wron-," Erza stopped in the middle of her sentence.

Ahead of us was burnt trees standing on an ashed covered ground. The pond beside us was stained with blood and filled with a black ooze.

"How awful!" Wendy sobbed.

I stayed motionless. I wanted to cry but I was in shock. I quickly snapped out of it.

I got in front of Gray, Happy, Natsu, Erza, Carla, and Wendy and started to speak, "Guys, lets look for survivors. We may not what happen but we can at least help."

"Yeah!" They all yelled enthusiastically.

We started to walk towards the center of the dead forest. Suddenly, I saw blue in the corner of my eye.

"Guys, I think I see someone unconscious," I yelled out to the others.

I started to run towards the body. It was a girl with brilliant, short, blue sky hair. She was wearing a black tank top with thick straps, brown shorts with a black belt, and her shoes were sandals that its straps went five inches above her ankle. Her breathing was light, which worried me. She was stained in blood and covered in scars.

"I think we should take him back to the guild," said Gray, " I think he's the only one here."

We all nodded 'yes', in reply.

'I can't believe Gray called her a him' I shouted in my head, 'well I think it's a her.'

We put the unconscious girl on top of Erza's large luggage. Wendy was currently healing her wounds. Wendy looked like she was having trouble healing the stranger. I climbed on the luggage to see if I could help Wendy.

"Wendy, how are things going up here," I asked her with a small smile on my face.

"No good. His wounds aren't healing well and there is an examine amount of blood loss," sobbed Wendy.

"Don't cry Wendy. We can get Porlyusica to come and heal them," I said while patting her head.

"But, what if Porlyusica can't heal him as well?"

"We will find away to them," I reassured her. After crying a little bit longer, Wendy went back to trying healing the wounds of the stranger.

Back in Magnolia

We got to Magnolia one hour later after we picked up the stranger. We enter the guild with everyone staring at us.

The Master came in front of us. "Who is this young man," he asked us.

"We found him unconscious in the middle of a burnt forest," replied Erza.

The master just stared at us for a moment then said, "Take him to the infirmary."

We all nodded and took her of the luggage and carried her up the old creaky stairs of the old guild that we came back to after the Tenrou island incident. Everyone down stairs started to flow us up the stairs.

The master turned to Jet. "Jet, I want you to go get Porlyusica and bring her here," said the Master.

"Aye sir!" and just like that Jet was long gone.

Up in the Infirmary

Lucy's Pov.

I stared at her face, well if it really is a her. I can understand if Gray and Wendy called her a guy. If you look at her closely she has really short hair. It is about Natsu's length and the bangs cover her forhead. She is also looks pretty flat chested. She would probably be about Natsu's height if she were able to stand up.

I still can't believe Erza and the Master called her a guy. I mean, look at that smooth skin. She has a very pretty complexion. She's gotta be a girl. Unless, maybe she is really a he. I think I might need glasses. Oh well, I'll find out when this person wakes up.

My eyelids started to feel heavy. I guess I could spend a night with her, since she has no one. I hope when she wakes up we can be good friends. My eyes fell shut and my mind wandered into dreamland.

Natsu's Pov.

I walked up stairs to see if Lucy was still there. Her head was on the strangers bed. I have admiration towards Lucy. She is so kind hearted, like a mother. Whoever marries Lucy will be a lucky man, but whoever marries her should know she is a wierdo.

I pulled up a chair and brought it next to Lucy's. I also grabbed a blanket and put it around her shoulders. She looked so peaceful. I sat down and started to drift asleep along with Lucy.

Porlyusica Home

Porlyusica Pov.

It was starting to get late. My mind wandered to Fairy Tail. 'They're probably still up partying,' I thought.

Suddenly, a flash came right past me and knocked me down on the hard ground. I looked up and it was an annoying human. Wait, it looks like one of those Fairy Tail members.

"Porlyusica, you have to come to the guild!" the orange haired man screamed in my ear.

"Don't shout in my ear!" I screeched, "And why do I have to come to the guild?"

"We found an injured man and we need your help."

"Why didn't you say so?"

"Because you yelled at me before I could finish!"

"Fine. I'll get my bag. You stay here." I told him.

I quickly grabbed my bag and went outside to meet the orange haired man. With surprise, he picked me up and started to run like the wind. Dodging every obstacle of the forest. He was very consitterent to make sure I didn't get hit by the branches as well. I could see Magnolia after a few minutes of traveling through the forest. Shortly we were at the guild and the orange haired man put me down.

I entered the guild and walked up the old stairs up to the infirmary. When I got up stairs there was Salamander in a chair sleeping next to the blond celestial mage. I walked up to the sleeping couple and tapped on their shoulders to wake them up. They both took a moment to wake up and look at me.

"Porlyusica," said the blond mage,"what are you-."

I cut her off. "I came here to cure the man, so can you and Salamander get out."

"Aye ma'am," she said. The blonde quickly woke up the fire dragon slayer and they quickly got out of my sight and left me to work.

I sat down in one of the two chairs by the bed. I looked closely at the man. Wait! This ain't no man! This is clearly a girl. Stupid humans! This one of the reasons why I hate them.

I examined her closely. She seemed to have lost a lot of blood and magic energy. It made me wonder what happened to her.

I searched through my bag to find the perfect medicine. I pulled out the bottle. Inside was an mint green ointment that cures almost anything. I poured it onto my finger tips. I applied the ointment on the cuts and wounds. I was done very quickly. I packed up my stuff and headed down stairs. I was greeted by Makarov when I reached the bottom of the stairs. I put down my bag.

"How is he?" he asked.

"She will survive, but let her rest," I said, "Now I will take my leave." I grabbed and walked out the old creaky doors. 'Makarov, I am damn piss at you. Calling her a he, is everyone at Fairy Tail blind?' I thought to myself.

Lucy's Pov.

I am so glad. I'm not blind. Porlyusica called her a her. I'm not the only one. Thank Mavis.

I walked up the stairs to return to the infirmary. I felt so bad for her. She looked so in pain. Like she lost something or someone important to her.

When I got up stairs, most of her wound were gone, but when I looked at her face that was a different story. Tears were streaming down hard. She was choking on her own sobs. She was holding in the screams.

I was about to sit down in one of the two chairs, when suddenly, the eyes opened.


	2. Chapter 2: Destiny Has awaken

Chapter Two

Destiny has Awaken

Lucy's Pov.

A pair of sandy green eyes were staring straight at me. The eyes reminded me of Natsu's serious eyes when he fights a strong opponent. They were threatening

"Hi, are you okay?" I asked her.

Her eye color changed. They became a close to black color, and they seemed more at easy then the other color. She spoke up. "Where am I?" she asked.

"You are in the infirmary of Fairy Tail," I said.

"Fairy what?" she looked confused and so was I.

"What is that I heard," it was Natsu, "Did I just heard someone say that they don't what Fairy Tail is?"

"Yeah, I said that," said the stranger raising her hand in the air comely.

"Are you trying to pick a fight with me," shouted Natsu.

"If you're looking for a sparring partner, then you got one in front of you," the girl standed up in a fighting stance. "Ouch," she screamed.

"You shouldn't stand, you're still recovering," I told sat down back in the bed.

'How did this turn into a fight? Well, if you're talking to Natsu, there is a

ninety-nine percent chance you'll get into a fight with him.'

"So where am I?" she asked again.

"Well, like I said you are at Fairy Tail. And if you really don't know what Fairy Tail is, it is a guild for wizards and mages."

"Whoa, sounds cool," she said enthusiastically.

"Hey, what's your name," asked Natsu.

"My name is Destiny," she replied.

"Hahaha. What a girl's name," said Gajeel walking up the staircase with Levy, Gray, Juvia, Erza, Wendy, Carla, Happy, and the Strauss siblings.

"Gajeel, that's just mean. Apologise," said Levy.

"It's alright, I am a girl after all," said Destiny.

After she said that, everyone just stared at her with a blank expression.

"Say what?" said Erza.

"Knew it," I said in a quiet manner.

"You knew Lucy?" asked Natsu

"Well of course. She is so pretty."

The rest of the guild came up stairs to meet our new guest. Destiny was kinda clueless on the modern world. She said she has been living in the woods for most of her life, so I guess it is a little understandable.

She was tough. She knockout Elfman with one punch in the gut. She is also kind. Everyone likes her except for Carla, but Carla is Carla.

I wanted to ask about the burnt forest, but I knew it's not the right time to ask. She seems fine on the outside, but there could be tears behind that smile. I will be there for if she needs me. I already know that we are going to be great friends.

Other Side of Fiore

Laxus's Pov.

"Ahh."

My day was so boring. I went to the Magic Council's office today. Ever since I beat the crap out of Jura, they've been trying to make me one of the Ten Wizard Saints. I keep turning them down, and apparently they've been asking Gramps to step down as a Wizard Saint because they want to make room for me. Well, they can forget about it. I ain't lookin' for taking anyone's spot ever again. Especially after the Battle of Fairy Tail, incident.

I soon arrived at the train station. The ride was going to be a week long. And I am not going to be cooped up in a train for that long! That's why I took many small jobs from the request board before I left. I am going to four different towns to break up my trip a bit.

Back at the Guild

Destiny's Pov.

This place so nice. I think I will stay here. Since I've lost her, I have no place to go.

"Live on with your life, Destiny," was one of the last words she said to me. I will make her wish come true. I won't live my life in greave. I'll move on someday, but for now I'll try and smile until it becomes natural.

I guess I can do what she suggested. I guess I can look for my twin. I don't remember him much,but his hair. It was different from mine. We were completely the same except for gender and hair.

I got out of the infirmary bed. I slipped on my sandals and started to walk down the stairs. When I got down stairs everyone greeted with me. I walked over to Lucy who was sitting on a stool at the bar. She was currently talking to Mira-Jean. I decided to sit next to her.

"Hi Lucy," I said.

"Hi Destiny," she said, "are you feeling better?"

"Yeah, I feel great."

"Well that's great."

For a few moments, it was kinda awkward. I really wanted to thank her, but I really know how to do that. Ahhh, this frustrating! She was the one who found me, so I gotta thank her.

"Um Lucy," I said shyly.

"What?"

"I just wanted to say thank you," I shouted.

"You don't need to thank me," she said embarrassed.

"But I have to. You were the one who found me."

Lucy looked confused once I said that. The expression looked like I found out a secret I wasn't suppose to know.

"How do you know that," she asked.

"I remember everything," I said.

"So you were awake?" she screamed in my ear since I was right next to her.

"Oww! Lucy you just screamed in my ear!" I shouted while running around the guild. The whole guild stared at me like I was a freak, or just a wuss.

"Well, it looks like someone can't take a little noise," said Gajeel from the back eating on some iron?

"I've got sensitive ears!" I shouted at him.

"You pickin' a fight with me," he said.

Picking a fight with him? How did he get me shouting at him from picking a fight with him? He must have a lot of iron stuck in those ears of his, but I won't turn it down. I would never turn down fight.

"You want to go, Rivet Face?"

"Hahahaha," came from Natsu on the other side of the room. Apparently, he was laughing his ass off, and so was the rest of the guild.

"What's so funny," I asked with a puzzled look on my face.

"You gave the same nickname for Gajeel that I did," said Natsu.

"I did? I am so sorry," I said while bowing.

"No no. It's fine. You can use it."

"Really, thanks."

"Hey, don't forget about me," potted Gajeel.  
"I haven't forgot about you," I turned to him with a dark aura surrounding me. am ready whenever you are."

"I like this newbie. She got a lot of guts."

"I haven't even join, so don't call me a newbie!" I shouted. "You don't even know if I use magic or not."

"Do you use magic," asked Gajeel.

"Not telling."

Everyone started to laugh at Gajeel because of his idioticness. He looked pissed. He had his hand turn into an iron pillar? It was swiftly moving towards me, but before it could hit me, I ran behind him and kicked him in the ass. He turned around to attempt at hitting me again. I was standing still. The punch was about to hit me, but I grabbed his iron arm. I looked him in the eye. A cocky smile appeared on my face mocking his bewildered one. With one last quick move, I turned my wrist making him hit the ground with a loud thud.

I looked around the room . Everyone's mouths were wide open. I just smiled. After a few moments of awkwardness, I walked over to Gajeel.

"Listen hear Rivet Face, I recommend not to piss me off or you will get hurt," I said to him with a serious tone. Once I was done with my sentence, I got up slowly and walked over to the bar.

"Hahahaha, was Gajeel just threaten," laughed Natsu.

Gajeel didn't respond to Natsu. He just sat down in a corner and started to eat some iron. The bluette, Levy and the little cat, Pantherlily started to soothe him, but he shrugged them off. He was down for a few minutes, when I started to think I should go over and apologize, he got in a group fight with most of the guild. I guess I didn't hurt his pride too much.

I turned to Lucy to talk to her again.

"Um Lucy, can I come back to the guild to hang out with everyone?" I asked.

"Yeah, of course. We would love to have you here. But shouldn't you spend the night in the infirmary, wait shouldn't you be up in the infirmary?" said Lucy.

"I don't need to go to the infirmary because most of my wounds are already healed, see." I held out my arms.

"Okay, but from where we found you, isn't your home pretty far?"

"Oh no. I don't have a home. I was traveling around with my mother when we recently decided to go our own separate ways. So, I've been traveling alone."

"If you don't have a place to stay, you're welcome to stay in my apartment."

"Thanks for the offer, but I kinda like sleeping in the forest."

Lucy looked at me with a puzzled look."Why do you like the woods," asked Lucy.

"It's hard to explain," I said, "I just like the comfort of the trees tops, and I like to know I am not the only one alone."

"But isn't it uncomfortable, and what if there is a something scary in there," Lucy shivered at the thought of something scary.

"Well, I like the forest and if there is something scary, it doesn't mean it is dangerous. And if there was something dangerous I can beat them to a pulp."

Lucy stopped asking me questions about living in the forest after that. Instead, we talked about magic, history, books, etc.

"Hey Destiny, do you use any magic?" asked Mira-Jean who decided to join our conversation.

"Maybe, maybe not. I'm not telling. I want it to be a surprise," I responded with enthusiasm.

"Well, I was asking because if you wanted to join the guild you have to be a wizard."

"But can't I hang out here before I decide to join," I pouted.

Mira looked at me like she was about to cry. "Of course you can," cried Mira-Jean.

"Mira, what's wrong," said Lucy and I at the same time.

"It's just, it's just, I can't believe I mixed up Destiny's gender."

"Uh?"

"I just realized that you were so cute when you pouted, and it is shameful to mix up someone else's gender."

"It's alright Mira. I really don't mind."

"But," the tears on Mira-Jean's were now streaming harder,"it is so mean of me to think you were a guy."

Oh Mom, what do I do? How do I stop her tears?

Suddenly, the loud stomp's of boots rang in my ear. It was a man with long, lavish, green hair. He had a sword on his right side where is Fairy Tail mark was the handle of the blade. I believe his name is Freed.

He knelt down and sat on the floor where crying Mira was. He pulled her gently towards his chest. He cradled her and tried to come her down.

"Shh, it's alright," whispered Freed, "You're not the only one at fault. We all mistaken her as a guy. So there is no need to cry Mira-Jean."

"Yeah Sis, there is no need to cry," said a white-haired girl named Lisanna.

"Umem," said the rest of the guild. Mira-Jean's face had a smile on it. That made me happy. To see them all care for each other.

Something came over me and I shouted, "I want to join."

**Hi, I am a new writer on , and I want Readers and Reviews. I don't care if post a bad review about my writing, I just want honest opinions. And Please ignore any spelling errors. **


	3. Chapter 3: He is Back

Chapter Three

He is Back

Lucy's Pov.

"I want to join," said Destiny.

Excitement rushed through my body. Yeah, Destiny is going to join.

"Destiny, does that mean you use magic," I asked.

"Yup," she responded with a big goofy grin on her face.

"What kind," asked Levy

"Not going' to tell," said Destiny.

"Uh? Why not," asked Erza.

"Because I want to fight someone that can make me bring out my magic."

The whole guild, including me, looked at her stunned or puzzled. Before I knew it, most of the guys made a line asking to fight her.

"Fight me!" said the guys.

This kinda confused me a little bit. I guess they want to see how strong the newbie is. I wonder how strong she is? I mean, she did bet Gajeel. But what if while she was fighting Gajeel, she was using her magic secretly. That is one possibility.

I came out of my train of thought when the Master jumped down from down stairs.

"Listen up brats, if she doesn't want to share her magic that is her choice, not ours. Destiny, would please get your mark from Mira."

"Yes sir."

Destiny walked over to Mira-Jean to get her stamp. She pondered over there for a while, so I decided to see what was taking her so long.

"Destiny, what's taking you so long?" I asked the bluette.

"Oh Lucy, I can't decide! It is so hard to pick the color, the size, and where to place it. I saw Bixlow's and thought it would be cool to place it over my eye like an eye patch, but then I would look like a dog. So now I'm thinking about placing it on my hand like yours because whenever I punch someone in the face I want them to know who did it, but now I just have to choose the color. Maybe I'll go with a dark blue like Wendy's hair. What do you think I should do?"

I just stared at Destiny in confusion. She said so much I don't know how to reply back. It took me a minute to process what she said before I could reply

"Um, I like the idea of it on the hand and the dark blue color would shade in nicely with your bright blue hair, so I like your plan."

"You do?," She turned to Mira-Jean, "Okay Mira, I would like it dark blue on my right hand."

"Sure thing."

The tattoo was soon on Destiny's right hand. I was so excited that my new friend had join our guild. This reminded me of the time where me and Natsu first met. I wasn't unconscious or had no idea what a guild was, but I was brought here by Natsu and Happy, mostly Natsu, and I brought Destiny here along with the rest of team Natsu.

I snapped back into reality. Everyone was drinking and celebrating the joining of our new member. I enjoyed myself plenty as well. Destiny fit in with the guild really well. It seemed like she had been with us forever.

Soon everyone started to get tired. Mostly everyone left because they drank their asses off. I only had a sip or two, but Cana was a different story. She drank barrel after barrel and barely seemed drunk. She actually seemed very professional, like the first time I saw her, but then it ended a second later.

"Destiny," Mirajane just started a group conversation, "Where are you staying tonight?"

"I'm sleeping in the woods," was all she said.

The group of girls were dumbfounded by her answer, except Erza. They didn't ask for an explanation like I did. I tried to break the awkward silence.

"Um, I guess I'll be heading home," I said.

"I guess I'll go look for a comfy tree to sleep in," said Destiny.

"On no you're not."

"Huh, why not Lucy?"

"Because I'm not letting my friend sleeping in that eerie woods with who knows what kind of perverts are out there."

"But Lucy."

"No buts. You are sleeping at my apartment with me. Think of it as a sleepover."

Destiny had her dumbfounded face on. This means she doesn't know what a sleepover is? Yeesh, this girl really has been living in the woods too long.

"Um, is a sleepover where a friend sleeps over at another friends house?"

"Wow, you nailed it. Come on, we should get going."

"Kay."

We started to head towards my apartment.

Lucy's Apartment

Destiny's Pov.

When we arrived at Lucy's apartment, the idiotic duo, Natsu and Happy, were stuffing their faces with Lucy's food. I turned to Lucy, and when I looked at her she had a dark aura surrounding her. I took a step back.

"Natsu, Happy, what are you doing here," said scary Lucy.

"Oh hi Luce, we always come here. You know that," said Natsu.

I saw Lucy's face. She looked more than mad. I don't know how to describe it, but sent shivers down my spin. I have a little feeling that Natsu and Happy are very much going to get hurt.

"Natsu, I have guest, so can you get out of my house!" Lucy's scream was so loud I had to cover my ears.

"I don't want to go Lucy," puted Natsu.

"Well too bad. Now, get out," Lucy pointed towards the window? Why didn't she point towards the door?

Lucy and Natsu kept on arguing. I was just standing there. To me, they looked like a couple. I can just see it, a little girl with pink hair with blonde tips. Aww, that be so cute! They should so get together! They're meant for one another!

I focused back into reality when Happy said, "You guys lllliiiikkkkeee each other."

"We don't," Lucy was the only one denying it. Natsu just sat there and said nothing. He wasn't denying it, but he wasn't agreeing with it either. How does that guy think? He is interesting.

I am getting tired of this arguing. I might as well go and let them be. I got up from the floor and started to walk towards the door to leave, but then I saw the open window. I had the sudden urge to jump out the window. I ran towards the window and jumped out head first.

"Destiny!" both Natsu and Lucy shouted at the same time.

I landed with a somersault. I heard phews from Lucy, Natsu, and Happy. When I got up from my landing, Natsu was right behind me.

"Aaaahhhh!" I screamed.

"What is wrong with you? Don't scare me and Lucy like that!" shouted Natsu.

"Wow, you two saw me beat up metal head and you don't think I can jump from a window?"

Before Natsu could answer me, Lucy came up to me and gave me a strong hug.

"You idiot! Don't scare me like that!" cried Lucy.

"I'm sorry Lucy. I just had a sudden urge to jump out your window," I said with a hint of guilt in my voice.

"It is alright. Lets go back inside."

"No, I'm good."

"Uh?" both Natsu and Lucy said.

"I'm going to sleep in the woods."

"Oh no you're not! I said you are going to have a sleepover at my house, and that's final!"

"But Lucy, I don't want to be rude! And beside, you have Natsu."

"Oh him, can you please ignore him?"

"I can, it's just, well, never mind," I mumbled.

"Great! Now we can have a slumber party," said Natsu with a big, goofy grin.

"Kay!" said me and Lucy in unison.

We went inside Lucy's house and had our slumber party. We had a good time. Natsu slept in the bed with Lucy, and Happy slept on the couch with me at first, but then I moved to the rafters.

At the Doors of the Fairy Tail Guild Hall

Laxus Pov.

I was finally back home. The mission was so boring. All I want is to go home.

I entered the guild hall. I was greeted by Mira-Jane who was cleaning beer mugs. A lot of the members were drunk out and laying on the floor, except Cana, who was still drinking barrels full of achoolhal. I am not one for achoolhal.

I walked towards Gramps office. He was sitting in the large chair, reading probably more complaints on our guild.

He looked up from his work. "Oh Laxus, you're back."

"Yeah, I finished the mission," I handed him a flyer with a 'S' stamped on it,"I going home."

"Um," was all he said and went back to his work.

Why does he not try to conect to me? I mean, I don't try, but it has been too long since we tried to bond. He gave up when I was a reluctant teenager. That was time were everyone was little kids. It sucked being the only one my age at the guild. I guess that's why I always listen to music. Where did I lose myself? I think I lost myself when I got the thunder dragon lacrima.

I snapped out of my deep thought when I arrived at my house. It was farther away from Mangolia. The house was fairly large. I have lots of extra room.

I walked inside. I through my keys in the bowl right by the doorway. I went up stairs to my bedroom. I flopped down on the bed and kicked off my shoes.

I feel so exhausted and I don't know why. The mission was so simple, and yet I feel so tired. I guess I might be getting sick. Slowly, I started to fall asleep into a world full of nightmares.

Next Morning

Destiny's Pov.

I woke up in the rafters of Lucy's apartment. I heard Lucy freaking out. I opened my eyes even more. She was running in circles, it was kinda funny.

"Ahhh!" screamed Lucy.

I jumped down from the rafters.

"What's wrong Lucy?" I asked.

"Oh, there you are! I thought I lost you! You are alive! Where were you?"

"Up there," I pointed towards the ceiling.

"What?" said a puzzled Lucy.

"I slept in the rafters."

"What? That's dangerous! Don't do it ever again!"

"Ahh, no can do. I really like your rafters, so I'll be sleeping there a lot from now on."

"Yesterday, she said she didn't want to stay at my place" mumbled Lucy.

"I hear that," I said.

Lucy looked flustered and didn't know how to react. This left an awkward moment. Before long, Natsu woke up along with Happy. I felt bad for Lucy, because those two are really, something, in the morning. They kept annoying Lucy to make breakfast, and every time they tried to bug her some more, she LUCY KICK them in the face.

"Destiny, do you want some breakfast?" Lucy asked me as she was flipping pancakes.

"I'm good," I replied back.

"Are you sure? You haven't eaten anything when you got here?" said Natsu with a mouth full of pancakes.

"That's right," said Lucy.

"I fine. You guys continue eating."

"Well, more for me," said Natsu.

"Aye sir!" chimed Happy.

After breakfast, we headed for the guild. When we got to the guild, me and Lucy went straight to the bar. Lucy ordered a strawberry smoothie and I order just a glass of water.

Right after our drinks came, Levy, Erza, Wendy, and Carla came up the me and Lucy to start a group conversation. I didn't participate in the conversation because I had no idea what they were talking about. Instead, my attention was pulled by the blond hair thug at the end of the bar. He kept stealing glances at me, and it is kinda creeping me out.

I scooted back my stool and walked away from the conversation and towards the blond haired man that was pissing me off.

"Destiny, where are you going?" called out Lucy.

I did not reply to her call. Instead, I kept walking towards the blond man.

I grab his collar. His face was blank like not caring.

"What is your problem? You kept taking glances at me and it's pissing me off!" I shouted in his face.

"My problem? You're the one who came offer and grabbed me," he said comley.

"You know I really don't like you!" 'Damn he is just pissing me off!'

"Are you picking a fight with me shorty?" he questioned me.

"You beat I am!"

"Well, then come at me," he said as he slipped from under my grip.

"Tch, I can already tell this is going to be a good match," I said with a smirk on my face.

"Um, Destiny I wouldn't fight him if I were you," interrupted little Wendy.

"And why would I wouldn't want to that?" I turned to her and the whole guild making a circle around us.

"Well, um , because, you see Laxus is the strongest mage in Fairy Tail," said Levy.

"And he qualifies as one of the Ten Wizard Saints," Erza said very bluntly.

"Ten whatta what? Oh never mind. I have to keep my mind on the fight."

I focused my mind on whoever this Laxus fellow is. We standed still for a moment. I waited patiently for him to make the first move, but he never came. I guess I'll have to make the first move. I came at with a quick punch, but he dodged it. This was a pattern that kept going on for a while.

Final I stopped with my small attacks.

"Are you done Shorty, 'cause I'm getting impatient," Laxus said with a smirk on his face.

"This is just the small attacks. I guess I have to bring out the big guns," I said. "And don't call me shorty!"

"And what are the big guns?" he asked with that annoying smirk on his face still.

"My magic," was my simple reply.

"So what is your magic?"

**Hi, it's FluffyIggie5o. I decided to update, again today. I hope that everyone enjoys this chapter, and I'm also sorry if it's too long. I forgot to put this on the last two chapters:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail. That right goes to the author.**

**Bye;-)**


	4. Chapter 4: The Magic is Finally Revealed

Chapter Four

The Magic is Finally Revealed

* * *

Continuing from the Epic Battle of Chapter Three

Destiny's Pov.

"So what is your magic?" said the smirking Laxus.

I smirked. "The Roar of the Time Dragon!" I yelled loud and clear. The vortex of many colors hit him head on with no time dodge.

I heard 'gasps' from everyone in the guild. Some even fainted.

"Alright! Another dragon slayer," said an excited Natsu.

"NO! Not another one!" said a pale Makarov.

I resumed focus and ignore the comments that my guild mates were making.

Laxus got up from my attack. "Who knew a Shorty like you would be a dragon slayer. I want to see if you're as strong as me. The Thunder Dragon Slayer."

'Damn, he really pisses me off! I guess I'll have to beat Dragon Slayer! I can tell 'cause he smells off and I read his past. The lacrima was placed right over his right eye. Oh, this will be fun'

"Oh come on! Don't pretend to be a dragon slayer! That just pisses me off more!"

"Uh?" said Laxus and the whole guild as one.

"Yeah, that's right I can tell you had the lacrima placed right over your right eye, right where that lighting scar is."

The whole guild was shocked that I could tell so easily.

"Who do you know that?" Laxus asked with anger in his voice.  
"It was actually simple, that scar of yours made me quite curious, so I looked into your past and saw that the lacrima was placed over your right eye leaving that scar over your eye," I said in the comlist manner. "Okay, enough chit-chat, time to resume the fight. Time Dragon's, Fast Forward Punch!"

I came at him with a lighting fast punch. He dodged it? That should've hit him.

"Roar of the Thunder Dragon."

His breath attack came at me with wicked speed. I guess I should've expected that. It knocked me down of the floor. I started to cough up blood.

"Laxus, that's enough! She has been recovering, and she doesn't need to go up in the infirmary again," shouted the Master.

After the Master said that, Laxus looked at me with pity and guilt. 'What the hell? Why is he pitying me? I not over yet!' Laxus turned away from the fight and started to walk away.

I started to sit up on the ground. "Time Dragon's, Pause," I mumbled softly. This is more of a spell than a attack, it pauses the movements of the Time Dragon's target.

The spell hit Laxus, making him freeze in his tracks. This made the whole guild stare at me. I got up slowly, and started to limp towards the fake dragon slayer. I stopped three feet before reaching him.

"Time Dragon's, Slow Motion Punch," I said in a quieter voice than before.

This attack might be one of the Time Dragon's weak moves, but it looked wicked cool.

The punched moved really slowly. It takes like a minute to reach my target.

"Wow, that is awesome," I heard Natsu say.

I hit Laxus right in the middle of his back. This made him choked but some blood. Once I hit him, the time pause was undone.

He got up quickly. "Thunder Dragon's Roar," he said. His attack knocked me down again but I got up. "You are persistent, aren't you?"

"You have no idea," I replied. "I think it is time to end this."

"I couldn't agree more," said the smirking Laxus. He started to at me with another attack. "Thunder Dragon's Secret Art-," he stopped in the middle of his attack when I started to speak.

"Time Dragon's Secret Art, Red String of Fate." A red string appeared between my hands. "The outcome of this battle is," I looked at the the holographic letters that appeared over the red string and read them out loud. "Is, is a draw? What the hell? Stupid String of Fate! I don't want a draw, I want to win. This is so-."

Before I could finish my sentence, a invisible explosion knock me, Laxus, our guild mates, and the guild hall to the ground.

"Wh-what was that?" asked a shaken up Lucy.

"That was the Red String of Fate. Everytime I use it, it will determine the outcome of the fight and end it there and then, but the drawback is if I were to lose in the fight, the Red String of Fate would make me lose."

I sat up and looked around me. I saw my secret move, that ain't is much of a secret anymore, put the guild hall in ruins and everyone was knock out on the ground.

"No!"cried the Master and some ghost girl?

"I'm sorry," I tried to apologize to the Master and to whoever this ghost girl is. "I usually fight outside, and I forgot that I was outside, and, and, I'm so sorry." I started to burst into tears along with the Master and the Ghost Girl. The Master and Ghost Girl started to calm down leaving me crying alone.

"Destiny, there is no need to cry. This happens all the time, well, actually we don't destroy the guild hall cause it's precious to us members," said Natsu wearing a big smile.

"Waa," I continued to cry.

Natsu tried to fix the situation. "But we destroy everything else."

"How, sniff, how is that, sniff, that suppose to make me feel better," I replied sniffling.

"I'm not sure. I guess when you go on missions you can destroy anything you want."

"Really?" I said in high spirits.

"Of course!"

"Don't listen to him, Destiny. Everytime he destroys a town we lose my reward," Lucy said as she pulled my away from Natsu like a mother keeping her child away from a stranger.

"We do you mean by 'your' reward, Lucy?" question Natsu. Natsu and Lucy started to have a verbal argument with me between the two.

They seem such like a couple. Then something hit me in the head. I could see it. Two string that have intersected with each other. One string yellow and one string pink. For the looks of it, they've been with each other for a few years but, it looks like they'll become something more. More than friends, lovers. This thought made me happy. To know two people would live happily ever after.

I snapped out of my thought when the Master sat on a nearby rock mumbling to himself about how much the repairs are going to cost, and how little money the guild has to spare.

I walked over to the Master and sat on the ground with my legs criss cross next to him.

"Master, I'm truly sorry for destroying the guild hall," I said with such a grief expression on my face.

"It's alright, child. You're not the only one who destroy the guild. Gajeel diminished the guild hall once, but his situation was a little different," the Master's eyes were looking deep into the past of Fairy Tail, and I could see it clearly.

"I see," I interrupted his train of thought, "so Iron Man was part of a guild that consider you guys their rivals."

The Master looked at me with a shocked expression. The color left his body.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" I asked.

"It's just, how did you know that?" he said still pale as pale as a ghost.

"Well, I saw the past in your eyes. That fight is sad really, I mean, there was so much emotional conflict in between it all. All the emotional conflict was all one sided. No one shared the same feelings as their enemy." The Master looked at me with emotional eyes. "If there is anything you want me to do about the damage, just let me know, kay?" I said with my signature, tooth, grin.

The Master was soon sad again thinking about the damage, and a sad serious expression reached his face. "It's not like if you could make the guild hall appear right here before everyone's eyes."

I thought for a moment, and then an imaginary light bulb appeared over my head. "What if I could?" I said to the Master.

"Uh?"

"Just watch. You'll have your guild hall back again."

I ran off towards where the entrance of the guild hall would be. I stand there for a second and then I put my arms out. This was attracting the attention of everyone in the guild. I breathed out slowly. I started the spell.

"Time Dragon's Changing the Time of the Landscape," I shouted.

I moved my hands in front of me and then collapsed them together and brought them to my chest. I could feel the magic flowing upwards. I opened my eye's to see rocks and wood flying all over the place. They started to form the guild hall. I could hear everyone awning at my awesomeness.

When the guild hall was finished, everyone's jaws were dropped. I just laughed at all of them.

"Hahahaha! You guys should see your faces. You're all pale! This is funny!" I said while bursting into laughter and tears.

"Destiny, what did you do?" asked the astonished Master Makarov.

"Well, I reversed to time on the landscape, going back to when the guild hall was here," I explained. "But I don't understand why you want this guild hall. I think you should use the one before that, oh well, it is your decision. I don't care."

"Wait, does that mean you can give us the awesome guild hall back?" asked Erza.

"Yep. If that was all you wondering, I'll be going now."

"Wait, don't go! We need to rebuilt the awesome guild hall with the pool and everything," said the pleading Erza as she was grabbing onto my ankle.

"Let go," I said desperately as I was trying to shake Erza off.

* * *

**Hello People, I feel like I have a lot of spelling errors in this chapter and humbly asking for you to ignore them. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. That right belongs to the author.**

**Bye;-D **


	5. Chapter 5: The First Mission

Chapter Five

The First Mission

On a Train

Lucy's Pov.

At the moment, I was riding a train to Rakki City with Destiny. We are going on Destiny's first mission with by the Masters request.

Flashback

At the New Guild Hall

The Master was standing on the stage from the guild hall that was here before the S-class exams.

"Listen up Brats," he shouted above our voices. "Thanks to Destiny, we have our awesome guild hall back, so I suggest that you all thank her!" He pointed towards the worn out girl whose soul was seeping out of her body at the bar counter. "And when she is ready for her first mission, I need volunteers. That's all I have to say." The Master stepped off the stage.

After he got off the stage everyone started to cheer for the lifeless dragon slayer, but I was freaking out.

"Destiny, don't die on me. Not when you just came out the infirmary," I said while trying to shake her awake.

"Lucy, is that you? I think I might survive. Oh look, what a pretty light," she said with a dead like voice.

"Destiny, don't go into the light! Did you hear don't go into the light!" Suddenly Destiny came back to me. "You're alive!" I said with relief.

"Lucy, I have a question."

"Yah?"

"Can you take me on my first mission?" she asked with enthusiasm.

"Um, well, do you, I mean, I not really the strongest mage in Fairy Tail. Shouldn't you ask someone else?" I said with shyness in my voice.

"No! I want to go with Lucy," she pouted.

"But," I was cut off when Natsu, Gray, Erza, Wendy, Happy, and Carla joined our conversation.

"Lucy, let's go on this mission," said Natsu.

After Natsu said that, I got stunned. My memory went back to our last mission, and remembering that we didn't get any of the reward. In fact, we had to pay some of the damage with our own money, and that was the money we were going to use ride the train back, and we ended up walking through that muddy swamp. But, because of that we did met Destiny.

"Ah, sorry guys. I told Destiny I would go on a mission with her," I said quickly and then ran to the request board. "How 'bout this mission, Des? I think so too," I quickly ran to Mira-Jane. "Can approve of this mission please?"

"Sure Lucy."

"Thank you, Mira. Let's go Des," I ran out of the guild and straight to my apartment to pack enough for me and Destiny, since she had nothing when we found her. We left my apartment in a flash, and headed towards the train station. When we got to the train station, we made it in time for the soonest train towards where we needed to be.

End of Flashback

The thought of the memory scared me. It was probably a little mean to runaway from my friends, but I need the rent money. If I was with them then we be the ones paying the customer.

I looked at Destiny, and became stunned. She was in the same position that Natsu is in when we use transportation.

"I want off," barely groaning the words out of her mouth.

"It'll be okay, see?" I point towards the town outside of the window. "We're almost there."

"It would be better if we were there than almost there."

"Destiny, we'll be there in like two minutes. So, can you just hold in the erge to barf until then?"

"I don't know Lucy. But I'll try," she choked at the end of that sentence.

She was getting more green than she already was. You could tell she was trying to hold it in, but it made me think of her as a ticking time bomb. I started to become nauseous just thinking about it.

The train came to a stop, and suddenly Destiny was already on her feet.

"Let's get of this damn train, Lucy," said the alive Destiny.

"Sure," I said as I grabbed the bag of our stuff from the overhead.

We walk off the train without a care in the world. We were walking with joy in a hearts like little kids would, and I no idea why, but it was fun.

"Lucy, what is our mission anyway," she said smiling still.

I paused and stopped. "I don't know." I grabbed the mission out of my bag and started to read it. "Um, it says that guard the town's priceless jewel from the monster that keeps coming after it." It took me a minute to process the information that the mission gave us. "Wait! A monster! NONONONO! I am not doing this!"

"Come Lucy! The big scary monster won't hurt you. And if he try's to then I will give 'em a beatdown that he'll never forget."

"Your words are not very encouraging, ya know?"

"Uh? Why would my words be encouraging?"

"Never mind. Let's get a move on," I motioned her to come forward.

We walked towards the center of the town to find the Rakki's City Hall to met the mayor. When we got to the heart of Rakki City, there was no one in site.

Destiny's Pov.

In the center of Rakki City, there was no one in site. It was blank as a sheet of white paper. If I recalled back at the train station, we were the only ones that got off. I wonder why? And when we were walking from the train station towards here, I saw no one.

I turned to Lucy. "Uh, Lucy, what's going on here?"

"I don't know," Lucy said with a blank expression on her face.

"What should we do then?"

"I guess we try and complete the mission to the best extent we can and try and defeat the monster," she said with an unpleasant expression on her face.

"Lucy, you don't look happy about this," asked with worry in my voice.

"I'm actually not happy with this. I mean even a mission without the rest of the team, something always goes wrong, and this time there is no one around to give us the proper instructions for the mission. This is a drag. And where are all the towns people anyway," Lucy rambled on.

I zoned out of what she was saying. Her ranting was getting on my nerves a little bit. This is a drag though, and why is no one around. Could it be the monster that was mentioned in the poster for the mission? Could the towns people be scared of it? Why are they not-.

"Psst," whispered an old man wearing a suit from behind a window of a flower shop.

"And why can't that monster just go away-," continued the rambling blonde.

"Lushi," I whispered in a low husky voice.

"What," she yelled very loudly.

I pointed towards the old man in the flower shop. He was motioning us to come in. We started to walk towards the direction of petite flower shop. Right as we were about to enter, the old geezer quickly pulled us inside and took us to the corner.

"Hey what was that for, Mister?" I hollered at the old man.

"Shh!" He conquered my yelling.

"Hey, that's no way to treat a lady," yelled Lucy.

"That's a lady?" asked the old geezer with the 'are you screwing with me,' facial expression.

"Hell yeah. I'm lady!"

"That doesn't matter. Anyways," the old man said as he was trying to get off the subject. "What are you doing here? Can't you see we're being attacked by a freakin' huge monster? Why did you come here anyways? Well, that doesn't matter now. You are stuck here with us until the mages come," he said really fast that I had to make him speak in slow motion with my magic so me and Lucy could understand.

"Um sir, we're the mages that came for the job," speaked up Lucy.

"You two? Um, I guess you'll do."

"What do you mean we'll do? You want a piece of me Mister?" I shouted while trying to punch the customer, but stepped between us.

"Hey! No fighting the customer Des! It's your first job, so remember you don't fight the customer, got it?" said Scary Lucy.

"Aye ma'am!" I shouted out of fear.

"So what's the precious town jewel we're suppose to protect?" Lucy asked as she turned to the man.

"Come with me then," the man took us to the back of the storage room.

In the center of the room sat a little girl licking a giant, red, swirl lollipop. She had cold blue eyes, luscious brown locks, and her skin was pale. She looked like a china doll with a perfect completion. She was ten years old.

"This is Lili Shimint, (Random Name I Picked), our towns precious treasure," he said with a proud smile plastered on his face.

Me and Lucy looked at each other and sweatdropped at the two.

"Hello, I'm Lili. Nice to meet you," said the little girl with a bright smile on her face that looked absolutely fake to me.

"Nice to meet you, too," said Lucy with a polite smile.

"Um, sir," started Lucy.

"Please call me Mister Mayor," he interrupted.

"Okay, Mister Mayor, how is this child," she pointed at Lili bluntly, "the precious jewel of Rakki City?"

"Ahh! You don't know who she is," I interrupted Mister Mayor's sentence..

"The five year champion from the Miss Fiore's Jr. beauty pageant competition, and second runner up for the worldwide Jr.'s beauty competition," I said bluntly.

"Yes! That's correct!"

"Um Des, how do you know that?" asked Lucy.

"I can see into people's past, Lucy. I can even see memories they don't remember. I already did this with most of the guild members. I still need to see the full past of Wendy, Gajeel, and Natsu."

"So you know about my past?"

"Yep."

"Okay, let's talk about this later. So Mister Mayor, why is that monster going after Lili?" Lucy asked as she turned to Mister Mayor.

"I don't know, but it keeps coming after her, and destroys the town along with the chas-," before Mister Mayor could finish what he was going to say, thunderous footsteps came along.

"That's the monster," screamed a frantic Lili. All of the sudden she jump in my arms making me carry her bridal style. "Carry me away my prince."

"Okay," was all I said to respond to her.

'Oh great, another person thinks I'm a guy. And why did she call me prince? Does this mean, I look pretty handsome as a guy? This might cause problems in the future.'

I started to walk towards the door and head outside, when Mister Mayor got in my way.

"Are you crazy? You can't go out there!"

"Why not?"

"Because it's dangerous. But if you want to go out there, leave her in here," he said while pointing at Lili.

"Nope. I want to see what kind of emotion the monster feels when he see's Lili."

I shoved the man aside and walked right out the door.

When I got outside, I came face to face with the monster. It was large with bright yellow eye's. It had swampy green scales with razor sharp teeth sticking out of it's mouth. It basically looked like a giant green frog, with teeth and instead of skin it had scales.

I waited to see it's expression when it saw Lili. It was mad. It was roaring in rage, but there was no memory in it's eye's. 'This beast doesn't gain any memory's! Impossible! The look in it's eye's, was the look of no emotion. This must mean, it isn't alive.'

My brain was still in its train of thought. The lifeless beast started to rampage towards me. I was still motionless, still processing how the beast was not alive.

I didn't move. When the beast was at my doorstep, a man with orange mane like hair, glowing fist, and wearing shade, gave the beast a smack in the face.

"What are you standing still for? Take the girl and run!" shouted the man.

"Kay," I responded with seriousness in my voice. "Thanks Four-Eyes."

I ran away from the fight, still caring Lili bridal style. Soon I ran past Lucy, who was heading towards Four-Eyes.

"Lucy, Where you are going?" I yelled towards the direction of where she was running.

"I going to fight with my spirit, Loke. The one that saved your hide," she yelled back at me as she was running.

"Oh, you mean Four-Eyes?" I asked her.

"Yeah, wait Four-Eyes? Never mind. Take Lili and get out of here. I can handle it."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, you guys go hide."

"Kay."

I ran towards the edge of Rakki City, into an ally. I put Lili do on the ground.

"We'll stay here for abit. Right the most we can do is cover your scent. So, the most you can do is jump in that dumpster," said while pointing at the dumpster next to us.

"What? No way!" she screamed loud enough to cover my ears.

"Yes! Now jump in the trash can!" shouted back at her.

"No! I don't want to smell like thilth."

I hold a stern face for a moment and let out a long sigh. "Listen here princess, I'm having a hard time trying to figure out why that think is chasing you so can you please do what I ask you to do?"

She looked stunned for a moment and I thought she was going to agree when all of the sudden, she started to fangirl scream?

"Uh," I said as I jerked back.

"You called me princess! Oh, I loved how you scolded me with your love! Oh, but our love is forbidden. I mean you're eighteen and I'm ten, but that doesn't matter, (sigh)," she continued to fantasize.

I sweat dropped. "Listen kid, I'm actually twenty-five, and-," before I could finished the monster came up and destroyed the building behind us.

It reached out towards Lili, but before it could get her, Lucy dashed in front of her and which lead to the monster accidentally grabbing Lucy.

Still mistaking Lucy as Lili, the monster to walk off. After it took on step, Four-Eyes tried to attack it but ended up getting whacked and disappeared?

"Lucy," I cried out. "You damn beast! No one, no one is-" I was interrupted when Natsu came in with a fist full of fire?

"Allowed to take our friends," he finished my sentence. "Isn't that right guys?"

"Right," Ezra, Gray, Wendy, Happy, and Carla said in unison.

**Hello, I updated again. I wanted to say thanks to my first two followers. It made me really happy to see that two people liked my story enough and decided to follow it. Anyways, sorry for any spelling or grammar errors. And also sorry for any cheesy names. I also want to let people know that I might not be able to update in two weeks, because I might not be near a computer.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, the author has that right.**

**Bye Bye ;-b**


	6. Chapter 6: Fairies?

Chapter Six

Fairies?

Destiny Pov.

What are they doing here? Why did they follow us? Never mind that, Lucy is falling out of the sky.

"I'll catch you Luce," I said while frantically running in circles with my arms out in front of me.

Lucy landed in half in my arms and the other half of her landed in Natsu's arms.

"This a weird way to be caught Luce," I said while laughing.

Lucy didn't say anything in response, instead she was shaking in fear from the man who was holding half of her body. He had an immense aura coming off of him. The two of us scout back in fear of the salamander pink hair.

"What did you call Lucy?" he said with a very, very, very serious tone.

I was puzzled with his question. What did I call Lucy? I believed I called her Luce.

"I called her Luce. Why?"

"No one but me is allowed to call Lucy, Luce. Got that?"

"No can do," I simply said.

"What?" he said like his last strand of patience just snapped.

"Oh snap," commented the blue cat. "She's in for a world full of pain."

"You have no right to call Lucy, Luce,"shouted Natsu. "You let her get captured by that giant frog, and made her fight it by herself."

"Listen Natsu, I did let her get capture, I did let fight that giant frog by herself, but she said she could do it by herself. Plus I can see real potential in her. Also I had to argue with that little brat," I said as I pointed at Lili.

"Oh, you scorn me with your love, once again. Oh you're so dreamy Destiny," I zoned out of what the little brat was saying and went back to look a the frog that Natsu knocked down.

I saw the frog shifted. I started to get up, and I was the only seemed to noticed.

I turned to everyone else. I slowly walked over to them. I went up to Natsu and tapped him on his shoulder.

"Destiny, I wanted to ask you something else," he started. "Where did you learn Dragon Slayer Magic?"

"That's right. I'm actually curious too," chimed in Ezra.

"Yeah, you left right after you built the new guild hall," Gray added.

The cats just nodded along with Wendy, and Lucy just standing there smiling.

"Um, guys, this isn't really the best time to ask that question," I looked back behind me to see if the frog was there. It wasn't. "Hey, where did that stupid frog go?"

Suddenly, the other building besides us started to crumble down. The frog was coming towards us. I quickly picked up Lili and try to dodge it's upcoming attack, but before it could even make a move, swords, ice, fire, and what seems to be air, came knocking on the frogs door.

"Take Lucy and run," said a half naked Gray?

"We got it from here," said Ezra wearing different clothes than before.

"Kay," I said.

Happy picked up Lucy and started to off with. Carla offered me a lift, but I said no thanks. I was afraid of getting motion sick again.

I headed towards the train station. As like before, there was no one there, but there was a train that was about to leave. I motioned Happy to come down.

"Yeah, Destiny?"

"Get Lucy on that train. I'll be running alongside the train. We want the frog to stop destroying the town, so I'll use Lili as bait to get him out."

"Isn't that dangerous. What if the frog destroys the train? There are people inside of there."

"It'll be okay, 'cause I won't let that happen," I said with a toothy grin.

Happy got on the train with Lucy in an instant. While I started to run beside the train.

Just as I planned. The giant frog started to follow us when it realized that Lili was no longer in Rakki City. It came out charging towards us with Natsu, Gray, Erza, and Wendy clinging on to him, well I think it's a him. But, I really don't think it's alive.

He was getting close. A little too close for comfort. I wanted to get Lili farther away from him, but I didn't know where to take her. I could take her to the guild, but that means building a new guild hall if that frog thingy destroys it. I really didn't want to build another one. It takes a lot of work and drains my magic energy, and it also makes me tired. But, I guess I might not have a choice. I would have to take her to the guild.

I turned to Lili. "Hang on," I told her. Before she could respond I said, "Time Dragon's Fast Forward."

We started to travel at an unmeasurable speed. The Fast Forward takes you to a place you're going to be. The opposite move of the Fast Forward is the Backtrack. Which takes you back to a place you've already been.

I turned my head to see if that frog was still on our tail. It was. It was surprising to see it keeping up with me. Only few could do that. My mother, I'm guessing Jet, and a pink hair boy I can barely remember.

After running for thirty minutes, I reached Magnolia's train station. Happy came off the train with Lucy who was walking on her own. I didn't stop to talk to them. Instead I went by them still going at an incredible speed.

I continued towards the guild hall with Happy and Lucy trying to follow me. I looked behind me to see the frog was just right behind Luce and Happy.

"Watch out," shouted Lili before I could say the same thing.

Lucy and Happy got the message and made way for the rampaging frog with a Fire Idiot, a Stripper, and a Cosplayer riding on its back **(No offense intended. I just wanted gave her not a name remembering personality).**

I was at the door of the guild hall. I kicked it open.

"Hey, Destiny," I was greeted by Mira-Jean. "You're back kinda early. How did the miss-, what the hell is that?" she shout as the frog came in through the doors, and not destroying the guild.

The frog was charging towards me. I got in my fighting position with Lili no longer in my arms. Right when the frog was in the middle of running towards me, it stopped right in front of me. It turned it's head to study my features.

It opened it's mouth, "Destiny? Is that you?"

I was puzzled how this frog could talk and plus it knows my name!

"Wow! You're a talking frog! So cool!"

"I'm not a talking frog," the mouth opened further. Out of the mouth came out a small person about a foot tall. She had lime green hair that was as short as a guys. She pointed tipped ears and on the back was crystal wings that shimmered rainbows when hold in a certain light. She wore a kimono that was cut off above the knees leaving her legs bear and allowed a black devil tail to peek out underneath.

"Sofi?" I questioned on my own words.

**Hi guys! I am so sorry that I didn't update sooner. I was on vacation and I did bring a laptop, but the wifi at the hotel sucked! I mean it took it thirty minutes for it to load something in the search engine like Paris. I mean seriously, it was frustrating. So anyways, I also had writers block but it wasn't your normal writers block. I had the plot in my mind but I couldn't find a good way to put it on paper, or I should say on the computer.**

**I am really sorry for the many spelling and grammer errors that are probably in this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. That right belongs to the author.**

**Bye Bye B-)**


	7. Chapter 7: A Half Story Told

Chapter Seven

A Half Told Story

Destiny's Pov.

I stared at what was in front of me, I believed it was called a fairy.

"It's a fairy!" chimed the whole guild in one.

I turned my attention back to the little person standing in front of me. I could see a blush entered her cheeks.

"Ahhh," a high pitched voice was the scream of the fairy.

I placed my hand offer my ears. "Ouch! Damnit Sofi, I told you not to scream right in my ear!" I shouted at the lime green haired screaming bitch.

"I'm sorry but there are people staring at me. And I should be asking you, what in the world of fairy dust are you doing here? And where is Henko? She would be mad if she knew you were talking to humans," the petite fairy argued back.

My bangs covered my eyes when she mentioned Henko. Change. That's what Henko means in japanese. I think of that world more deeply than others. Before I could answer back, Erza joined the conversation.

"Um, Destiny," she started. "How do you know a fairy? And what is 'it' doing here? Fairies are-," Erza was rudely interrupted by Shorty.

"Excuse Me! But I am not a 'it'. I have a name ya know, Red!"

'Oh No!' The whole guild thought minus one Time Dragonslayer.

"What did you say pipsqueak," Erza's twig snapped.

My thought went back to Lucy's memories. I see her beating up Natsu and Gray a lot. I also see how much power she can hold. She's a demon! I think Sofi shouldn't mess with the currently the raging red head.

I look back at the two. I was stunned. Sofi was wearing a grin, that just says 'come at me'. And I look back at Red, to see she was going to kill my friend.

Suddenly, Erza comes in with a sword in her hand. Sofi dodges swiftly. This pattern happened many times. Ezra was soon covered in sweat and Sofi, lets just say she looks like she is actually glowing. No, I'm serious. She is actually glowing. If you know her like I know her, she was preparing to attack. This could turn out very bad.

Suddenly her body grew. She was standing at my height of six foot or five nine, I haven't measure myself in a long time. Her breast were bigger too. We'll they've always been big for her kind, but when she grows, they could rival the world. I've always been kind of jealous, but I'll never admit that.

With her large size she could leave a larger impact. She gathered a ball of light that floated between her hands. She held the ball like she was pitcher at the mond.

Meanwhile, Erza held her sword like it was a baseball bat. Waiting for Sofi to throw the fastball she had in mind.

Sofi threw the ball of light. It came fast at Ezra. She almost had it, but it went right past her. I had to use Fast Forward to catch the ball of light so it didn't blew up the whole guild. I really, really, really don't want to fix it again.

Catching one of those things are hard. I remember having to play baseball with Sofi once and it left a small scar on the back of my neck. She gets, 'competitive', if you want to describe her in nice terms.

After catching that horrid thing, the force of the impact made me hit the back wall and ending up damaging the wood, but not leaving a hole

"Hey Des, why did you catch it? I almost showed Red not to mess with me," whined the large fairy.

"I can't let you do that! Sofi, I know that you know, she is strong and you were going on max power just to knock her down! But remember she is still human!"

"Destiny, you know I would never kill her," she said in a 'stop nagging me, lady,' manner.

"But she could've got hurt. And what would your mom say about that? Maybe I should catch up with the old Queen Bee?"

"NO!NO!NO!NO! Please not Mama!"

"Oh yeah that reminds me, why are you here? Did you miss aunty Des?" I said in a teasing manner.

"What? No way in hell! And you're not my aunt! That's Henko, your Mama. And why are you here? You should be with Henko. She gets worried, and no one likes to see her mad," she said in sympathetic tone and a teasing one.

I looked down on the ground. I don't know how to let the words 'she's dead' flow out of my usually loud mouth.

"Hey Des, you alright," Lucy asked as she joined the conversation.

"Yeah," I said as I tried to pull on one of my toothy grins. I needed to change the topic. "So anyways," I pointed at the Sofi. "What are you doing here?"

"Well," she started. Then suddenly, she pointed at Lili? "I came for that brat."

"What?" said Natsu. "Why were you after her?"

"Yeah, why are you after me? I mean I'm pretty and all, but I didn't expect to be chased by fairies. People chase me all the time, but fairies! This is a giant step in my career. And thanks to you I met the man of my dreams Destiny," she said as she pointed at me.

I let my bangs cover my eyes. I heard the guild fell hard in uncontrollable laughter. Even Sofi was laughing her ass off, but Lucy looked at me with a pity look.

Lili looked at them in confusion. "Did I say something?"

Right after the guild plus one calmed down, Gray came up to Lili and put his on her shoulder. He was still giggling before he said a word.

"Listen kid, I don't know how to tell you this, but (giggle) Destiny is a (giggle) g-girl," he couldn't hold the laughter.

Lili looked at Gray blankly and then stared back at me. I felt a little bad for the kid, but I am pretty stressed actually. I got my annoying friend to take care of, trying to ignore the topic of Henko, and trying to ignore the little brat that was crying because of her mistake.

I turned back to Sofi. "So why do you want this little brat?"

"Well,"she started. "A rogue fairy meet this child five years ago. Apparently she ran away because she was called ugly and bumped into the rogue fairy. As fairy's we don't like to see people crying, she used her magic to make the child beautiful. And we have to take the child away since she meet the rogue fairy, and we find her by following the tracks of her magic."

I just stared at my friend, and then let out a deep sigh.

"Why didn't you just asked the child to come back with you instead of chasing her around in a frog suit?"

"No can do! Fairies aren't aloud to be seen by humans."

"Then why is everyone looking at you?"

She had a blank expression and the screamed. She is a major airhead sometimes.

"Ah! Mom is gonna kill me! Literally!" Sofi started to cry in a corner.

"Good for you. Now can you please leave," I said in an uncaring tone.

"How can you be so mean Des? You know it's against the law for a fairy to show themselves in front of humans! And my mom is the queen, so she is going have to kill me!"

I patted my friend on the back. "I'll patch thing up with Aunt Birdie. So you don't have to worry about anything," I gave her a toothy grin.

She started to cheer up. After she was done crying, she shrunk back down to her normal size. Everyone started to talk to her. She got questions about her tail, wings, and many other things. She had nothing to hide and she answer each question honestly.

"Thank guys for naming your guild after our tails," said Sofi as she left the group.

She came to the corner I was sitting in. I didn't feel like talking with everyone. As she came up to me, so did team Natsu plus Gajeel and Pantherlily.

"So Destiny, can you answer our question from earlier," asked Pinkie.

"The one about where you learned dragon slayer magic," finished Gray.

I didn't know how to answer that question. I just didn't want to talk about. I looked up at the group and then lowered my head. I really didn't want to answer the question.

Suddenly, Sofi came up in front of everyone and grabbed my shirt. I was shocked at her actions, but then I realised she was doing it for a reason. She found my necklace that I always keep tucked under my shirt. She gripped it hard and the yanked it off my neck. Then she flew out of the guild doors.

I paused for a moment and so did everyones else. We watched the little fairy fly away. It took me a moment to gather my thoughts, before I rushed out of the guild. I was using Fast Forward to chase after her.

"Hey wait a sec," shouted Pinky.

I ignored his call.

She is fast for a pipsqueak. She run towards the forest outside of town. When we were deep inside she stopped and turned in my direction. I gave a glare. I was mad, no, I was pissed! That necklace was the last give I received from Henko.

Sofi held the necklace from the string. Letting the grommets on the end to dangle in the wind. At the end of the necklace was two scales. One scale was a dark blue, about the same color as Wendy's hair, and the other one was pure white, like freshly fallen snow. At the end the was also a feather the same color as my hair.

"Give it back," I said with a growl in my voice.

"I'll give it back if you tell me one thing," Sofi said in serious tone. "I want to know why are you here and where's Henko?"

I tried to hold my stern face, but ended up letting out a loud sigh. I held back the tears I wanted to spew out of my eyes.

I put my hands into fist. I couldn't hold it in, I threw a punch at the nearest tree. Knocking it down to the ground. Sofi still had a serious look on her face.

"She's dead," I choked on my own words.

Sofi just nodded at my response. She came towards me. She grew larger again. I held out my hand for her to put the necklace in. After she put the necklace in my hand, she just stood there for a moment. Then suddenly, a 'slap' at the face.

She hit me. That bitch.

"What hell in that for?" I screeched.

"You killed Henko!" She said in a soft voice.

Wait. Killed her. How did she come up with that?

"What?" I shouted at her. "I didn't kill her!"

"Then who? Dragon Slayers are the only people that can kill dragons, beside dragons! And Henko can't die of old age! She is a Time Dragon, and they can live forever if they want! So someone must have killed her! And you're strong enough! If not you, then who?"

I processed her words. She was wrong! I can't kill anything! And I'm a dragon slayer, but I did know who. I won't call them a who though. More of a what.

I wanted to tell Sofi, but tears were running down my cheeks. Instead of saying the one word that needed to be said, I ran. Deeper into the woods than I already was.

I finally stopped. I was under a grand oak tree. I decided it would be a good place to think.

I rested my back against the trunk. The tears were still flowing like mighty river down my face. I was too tired to deal with this stuff. I finally drifted asleep into a place where my memories haunted me.

Sofi's Pov.

Destiny ran off into the woods leaving me stand alone. I thought back to my actions. Did I accuse the wrong person? I probably did. I guess I touched a soft spot in Destinys heart.

Suddenly, the bushes rustled. I jump into my fighting position. The people that came out of the bushes were, Pinky, Red, Blondie, Half-Naked Man, Dark Blue, Rivet Face, and a white, blue, and black cats.

"What do ya want?" I said in a grumpy manner.

Pinky stepped forward. "Destiny was trained by a dragon?" He asked.

"That's right."

"And you accused her of killing it?"

Oh crap! They heard!

"I did," I said trying to hold in my nervousness.

"Did she really?" He asked.

When I stared at Pinky before I answered. I sensed a strange resemblance from him. He looked a lot like Destiny.

"I don't know," I stuttered.

Lucy stepped forward. "Sofi, can you inform us on the situation. I know it's not our place, but Destiny is family to us."

I was shocked at her words. I thought Destiny and me where family, but I won't jump to conclusions, again.

"Okay," I sighed.

**Hi Guys. I updated again. I'm sorry if my story is getting a little weird. I hope you guys like this chapter. I am sorry for grammar and spelling errors. I am sorry if I spelled Erza wrong. My computer kept changing Erza to Ezra. I know, weird. And it bugged me a lot. I have one more thing to say. I WANT REVIEWS PEOPLE! Well that's it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail. That right belongs to the author.**

**BYE!**

**P.S. I WANT REVIEWS!**


	8. Chapter 8: Thy Other Half

Chapter Eight

Thy Other Half

Natsu's Pov.

FlashBack:

After Destiny went after Sofi, we all decided to follow. When we got there we heard Sofi accusing Destiny.

"You killed Henko," shouted the angry fairy.

After that we were all deeply in toned to their conversation. After their very one sided argument, Destiny ran off. We thought it would be a good time to ask Sofi what was going on whoever this Henko is.

Present:

"Okay," she sighed. "Well you all know Destiny is a Time Dragon Slayer. She was trained by a the Time Dragon, Henko. I knew Destiny ever since we were little kids, and that was twenty years ago," she paused. She looked like she was looking back into her own memories.

"Did this dragon abounded her fourteen years ago," interrupted Rivet Face.

The fairy shook her no. "No, I saw Henko two weeks ago."

"What?" we all shouted in unison.

"Destiny has been with Aunty Henko for about," she started to count on her fingers. "Twenty two years."

"What," I shouted. "We were abandoned by our dragons sev-, I mean fourteen years ago."

"Henko, isn't apart of dragon society anymore," continued Sofi. Ignoring the things we just said. "She left dragon society twenty five years ago. She left because she and her mate, III-, something. It started with an 'i'. Oh well, she and her mate had twin dragon pups. But one day they were stolen, and they seemed to have disappeared off the face of the earth."

After when Sofi said that, everyone, including me, felt a little sad. I mean losing your kids can be hard. She doesn't know if they're alive or not.

Sofi moved to a new subject. "Destiny, meet Henko three years after that and have been sharing a loving mother-daughter relationship ever since."

"Um, Sofi, does Destiny know her past before Henko?" asked little Wendy.

Sofi thought about how to answer that question for a moment and the let out a deep sigh. "She told me she remembers bits and pieces, but never told me about them," her voice was deep in regret. Suddenly Sofi went down on her knees. Tears were streaming down her face. She was screaming. "I can't (hic) believe I (hic) yelled at (hic) Destiny!"

We all took a step back from the crying fairy.

"I hit (hic) a tender (hic) area (hic) in her (hic) heart!"

Suddenly, Lucy went towards the crying fairy. Lucy kneeled down and took Sofi into a deep embrace. She rubbed Sofi's back and kept shushing to calm her down.

"Sofi, it will be okay. I have a feeling that Destiny will forgive you," Lucy said in a low, kind, and sincere voice.

"You think so?" asked the fairy whose tears seemed to slow down.

"Aye," chimed Happy.

Suddenly, Sofi was back on her feet wiping away the last few tears. "Okay! Lets find Des and all of us apologize to her!" She shouted with confidence.

"Hold up what do you mean by 'us'," asked Stripper.

"Well, since I spilled the fairy dust about Destiny's past 'cause you guys asked out of concern, you'll have to apologize too."

"That doesn't make sense! And it's spilled the beans, not spilled the fairy dust!" shouted Ice Princess.

"It is spilled the fairy dust for us fairies."

We were off. Scouring the forest for the Brilliant Blue Haired Dragon Slayer. I feel like I've seen that shade of blue, but where. I keep describing it as Brilliant. Maybe when we find her, I can ask I if I can call her that. I think I got the nickname 'Salamander,' 'cause of my hair color.

We got deeper and deeper into the forest. Finally, I spot the shade of brilliant blue in the corner of my eye.

"Guys, I found her!" I shouted back to the group.

We all rush towards the dragon slayer. When we reached her, she was asleep. But if you looked closer at her, you could silent tears running down her cheek and hitting the forest floor.

I was about to shake her awake when Sofi got in my way.

"Don't," she said in a stern tone.

"Why not?" I talked back at her.

"Destiny, is in a state where she is dreaming of her memories. If we wake her up, she could forget us."

"What are we suppose to do then," asked Pantherlily.

"Luckily, Henko prepared me for this. She gave me this spell, that if one of us read why we are holding hands we will get to see what is going on in her mind."

"Ok, let's do this then," said an enthusiastic Lucy.

"Aye," we all said.

We all joined hands and Sofi pulled out the spell.

"Okay ready?" asked the concerned fairy.

"Aye," we all respond.

"Okay, here we go." Sofi looked at the paper and started to chant. "Hitotsu wa hairu koto ga dekinai basho ni watashitachi o sōshin suru koto ga dekimasuga,. Watashitachi no yūjin wa, aru basho ni watashitachi o toru. Karera no kokoro ni watashitachi o sōshin shimasu."

**Translation:Send us to a place where one can not enter, but can. Take us to a place where our friend lies. Send us into their mind.**

Suddenly we were standing in a forest. It was different from the one we were standing in a second ago. It was daytime here, and it was night just a second ago. Urgh, I'm so confused.

Suddenly, a lady with purple hair walked by us. I couldn't see her eyes fairly well. I walked up to her to ask her where we were, when suddenly Sofi stops me.

"Don't try Natsu. They can't hear, see, smell, touch or taste us. It would be a waste. We are just here to watch."

I nodded in response. I went back towards the woman, I feel like I've seen her before.

Suddenly, two kids ran past us. One was a boy with pink hair he was shirtless and wearing yellow shorts. I feel a strange connection towards him, I feel like I've seen him before and also like he's a stranger. I couldn't see his eyes like the last woman.

The second child ran through my body. The second child had Destiny's color hair. Wait! That was Destiny! She was wearing a black tank top like she normally does, but she had plain shorts that were a sandy color. When she was a kid, you could definitely tell that she was a she!

I turned to everyone else, and ended up seeing that they all had the same expression on their faces as that was on mine. Even Sofi.

Lucy walked up to Sofi. "Sofi, is that Destiny?" asked the blonde.

"Yeah. I'm pretty shocked that she looks the same as when I met her, and that was when we were both five, and it looks like in this memory she is three."

"Shh!" interrupted Erza. "I'm trying to watch cute Destiny," she said while munching on popcorn? Does she keep popcorn in her weapons inventory or something? Everyone started to gather around Erza to also watch Destiny play around the purple haired lady with the pink haired boy. I stayed away from the popcorn.

As everyone was eating, I started looking at my surroundings. To my left were my friends, and to my right was a dragon, and in front of me-, wait! Did I just see a dragon? I turned to my right again. Yep. There was a dragon.

The dragon had dark blue scales that could be easily mistaken as black. Its underbelly had white scales that were as pure as freshly fallen snow. Going down her back, starting from its head to the tip of its tail, was a brilliant blue jagged spine. She also had horns that were the same shade of blue, so were its claws, and these three feathers at the tip of its tail. The dragon had sandy color eyes that could also be a light swampy green. **(If you've ever read Dragon Slippers, Dragon Flight, or Dragon Spear by Jessica Day George. That's the shape of the dragons body is, but with a few modifcations.)**

I turned towards Sofi. "Sofi!" I shouted.

"What-," she stopped when she saw the dragon. "It's Henko," she said with an unsteady voice.

I turned back at the dragon. That's Henko. Is she part of the past too? I'm guessing yes. It looks like she is studying the children from a distance where she can not be seen.

I focus my attention towards where the female dragon had hers. Suddenly, Destiny tripped over a root. She started to cry. The woman didn't even help her, instead the little pink haired boy came over to little Destiny.

"Wahh!" cried Destiny.

"Hey Sis, ya all right?" asked the concerned boy.

Wait, Sis! Destiny has a brother! I turned to see what the others thought, they had the same expressions on as before, and still inclueding Sofi.

The little girl sat up, rubbing away the on going tears.

"Brother," she choked on her words.

The little boy kneeled down in front of his sister and pulled her into a warm hug. Destiny crying slowed down.

"Don't worry Sis. Your brother is right here and will always will be. I will always protect my sister, but I don't like those tears," He said the last part in a muffled voice.

I agree with her brother, I don't like those tears either.

The boy continued. "So please, don't cry." He pulled her in tighter.

Destiny cried a few more minutes. While she was crying, I had trouble looking, so I look to see how everyone else was doing. The girls minus Carla and plus Happy were crying.

"So cute," they sobbed in unison.

Meanwhile Gajeel, Pantherlily, and Carla were looking away, trying to hide their tears. And Gray, urgh! He just stared at the scene blankly! Which kinda pissed me off! But I won't pick a fight now, I don't want to interrupt or Erza was gonna kill me.

I finally turned to Henko, she was crying too.

"So cute," she said in a voice a smooth as honey. It was also peaceful, and it feels like I heard it from a long, long ago.

Everyone turned when they heard the dragon's voice.

"Yep. That's Aunty Henko. Whenever her emotions go haywire, she cries in the end," Sofi said with a small and sad giggle in her voice.

I turned back to the children, but there was only Destiny standing alone, crying.

"This must be a new memory, the scenes will keep changing as we keep going on," said Sofi with serious in her voice.

I turn to see Destiny crying still. "Brother," she cried while wiping away the tears. When she cried 'brother' it made me feel guilty.

Destiny started to wonder around crying. She suddenly bumped into Henko, who didn't notice the child was there at first. Little Destiny stared at the large dragon, and then started to speak.

I thought she was gonna scream, but no. Instead she said something else.

"Excuse me, have you seen my brother and mama," sobbed the little girl.

The dragon looked at the child in confusion, it was probably thinking 'this child isn't scared of me,' or something like that.

"I don't know how you got separated from your family but I will help you find them." Then the two were off.

The memories started to get faster. The two were always together. Destiny followed the dragon like a duckling. It was cute.

The memories slowed down again. This time, Destiny looked a little older. The two were sitting in a empty field. To me it look like training I think.

"Destiny tell me, what is today," asked the calm dragon.

"Well, today is July 7, X777. Am I right?"

The dragons tail whacked the childs head, which made me step back a little.

"Of it is July seventh! You don't need to ask if it's correct!" shouted Henko.

"Ouch! Mama that really hurt," said young Destiny while rubbing her head.

"Man up!"

"I can't! I'm a girl!"

The two continued to fight and her memories started to flash forward that I couldn't keep up. I saw glimpses of Sofi in some of them.

Suddenly the memories stopped. There was a fire, giant creatures roamed through it. Destiny had scars, blood, and tears all over her body. She tired to fight through it.

I turned to the others, some of them were crying. The rest had their heads held low. I, I had my hands in fist. I wanted to help her fight but I couldn't. Suddenly we were outside of her mind again.

Destiny's Pov.

I was cover in blood and scars. I was fighting who killed the dearest person to me. I hated it! I don't want to remember! Wake up! Wake up!

Suddenly, I was looking up at the stars through the tree canopy. I sat up. I buried my face in my hands. I couldn't take remembering anymore. I don't want to remember! I wish I could forget the painful parts. Maybe, it would be better if I never met her that day. Maybe, I wish I could have kept up with my brother.

I removed my hands from my face, and ended up seeing everyone looking down on me. I looked away from their stares. I continued crying. I couldn't hold in tears. It seemed like everyone wanted to cry as well. I wonder why?

Natsu started to walk up towards me, and suddenly, pulled me into a hug?

"Destiny, don't cry." he stroked my back. "We are sorry for you having to go through that. Going through pain can hurt, but you have us. Remember that."

I knew what he was talking about. I knew Sofi probably entered my mind and brought everyone with her. They saw part of the pain full memory. I don't want them to see the rest of it.

I was still in Natsu's embrace. It was warm. It was a familiar warmth. It was calm, trustworthy, soothing.

Behind Natsu, Sofi took a few steps forward.

"Destiny," she started to cry. "I'm so sorry. I said things I didn't mean. I shouldn't have said those things. Could you forgive me?" she sobbed harder.

Still in Natsu's hug, I giggled at the fairy. She looked up at me.

"Silly Sofi, I can never stay mad at my friend," I gave her a toothy grin.

I held out my hand, she slowly took it. I pulled her in hard, having her join the hug in her large form.

I looked up at everyone else, who all had small smiles on their faces.

"What are you guys standing for? Join the hug," I smiled at them. Everyone joined in, except Gajeel.

"What's going on here?" It was the Master, along with the rest of Fairy Tail. "You all ran off and-" he stopped when he saw our group hug.

I just stared at them. "What are you guys doing? This is a Fairy Tail group hug, join in," I motioned them forward.

Most of them joined in without a doubt, when some had to be dragged by others. Like Levy dragged Gajeel, but everyone was together.

I was in the center. It felt good to know there are and always will be people who care for me.

**Hey Guys, I updated again. I'm sorry for grammar and spelling. I'm also if this chapter is sappy. The words flowed right out of me when I saw the Blue Exorcist Movie or Ao No Exorcist. I cried pretty badly when I saw it. I thought it was so sad and also so cute!**

**That's about all I have to say.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. That right belongs to the author.**


	9. Chapter 9: Tears, Mad, Tears

Destiny's Pov.

I was walking down the streets of Magnolia. I took in the morning air with a deep breath.

I was heading to the guild. I was trying to shake off Sofi's words last night, but now I'm fine. I can't stay mad at her forever, cause I know she would've found me and made me apologize for something I didn't do. That's what it was like when we were kids. She'd drag me everywhere, but I didn't mind. I started to mind with she hit maturity. Her time of the mouth is the worst time of the mouth I've ever experienced.

I arrived at the guild doors. I kicked the door open hard with bang, with my right foot.

I walked in with a calm manner. I looked around the room trying to find my friends.

Suddenly, I stopped in my tracks. I looked around the guild hall again. Currently, Evergreen was waking Elfman in the head. Juvia was following closely behind Gray. Fried was talking to Mira. Lissanna was sitting pretty close to . Alzack kissed Bisca on the forehead. Romeo laughed with Wendy. And Natsu had his arm slung over Lucy's shoulder.

I suddenly felt darkness surround me. My world was going black. I felt blood dripping out of my nose. I fell to the ground.

I heard everyone rushing towards me. They all came by my side with worry expressions on their faces.

"Des, you alright," asked my fairy friend.

"Couples," my voice quivered as I spoke.

"What?" asked Natsu.

"I think she said, couples," said Erza, who was munching on her cake.

"That's not a very manly thing to say," chimed Elfman.

"What's with you and being 'manly' crap," Evergreen whacked Elfman on the back of the head.

"Some many _(cough)_ future couples," I coughed up blood all over my shirt.

Sofi just stared at me with wide eyes. Then suddenly dragged me out of the guild.f She ran to a dark ally. She slammed me against the wall.

I stared at her, then coughed up more blood.

"Destiny," she started. "are you alright?" her gaze held concern.

"I'm fine, it's the future hit me in the forehead again," I tried laughing off the lie.

The future did hit me in the forehead but, but there was so much to take in. Everyone's happiness enter my mind, and to see such a pleasant future. It brought tears to my eyes.

Sofi looked at me with confused expression.

I don't know what hit me in the head. I haven't felt this feeling in forever. It was happiness that was possible, but it felt to good to be true. And why did it hurt so much when it came at me? Why was it painful? Oh well.

I walked out of the alley. I kicked open the guild's large doors a second time today.

As soon as I entered, I was attacked by Natsu and Lucy. They quickly grabbed me and put me on a stretcher and carried up stairs to the new infirmary.

As soon as they put down the stretcher, I shouted, "What the hell is wrong with you people?"

"You coughed up blood, and that ain't health," said Natsu as he shook his head.

"Natsu's right. You should be conscious about your health," said a concern Lucy.

"It's alright, it wasn't that much of big deal."

"It is a big deal," said Erza as she walked into the room. "If there is something wrong with your health, you should let us know."

I just stared at her for a moment. Why? Well, I don't really have the full scoop on Erza. Most common information I have on her is fake eye, something about the Tower of Heaven, and this guy named Jellal.

Let's see what's in this girls memories. Um, slavery, that Jellal guy turning evil, beating the shit out of the other guild members, beating Jellal at the Tower of Heaven, finding him alive on the mission of Oracion Seis, almost being kissed by him, um Grand Ma-, wait! Almost being kissed by the man she loves! Poor girl! He lied! If I ever met this _'Jellal'_ I am so gonna kill him!

I wiped away the tears on my cheek. Wait, I'm crying? Well, Erza's past is so sad. I mean, with the drama it is sad enough, but almost being kissed by the guy you have crash on and then he stops the romance. That is sadder than sad.

**(A/N: I really cried when Jellal pushed Erza away. I know he's protecting her, but he could be protecting her from Ichiya by staying by her side!)**

"Um Destiny are you alright?" asked as Lucy.

"No!" I started to cry harder. "NO! NO! NO! I am not alright with what happened to Erza!"

"Huh?" all three of them all chimed in unison.

"It's just so sad. Erza was almost kissed by Jellal."

Erza froze up after I said that. Natsu and Lucy turned their heads and just stared at the scarlet haired mage. Suddenly, Erza straighten herself up and tried to put on her best poker face.

"What are you talking about? And you don't even know Jellal?" she said as she gave me a _'shut the hell up'_ glare.

"You know what I'm talking about. I read your past. I could show you."

An image of a sunset appeared in front of the the four of us. The image was Erza and Jellal. Jellal was on top of Ezra. Their heads started to move closer and closer together, and here comes the good par-.

I received a flying kick from Erza. The image turns off.

"Ow! What was that for? And it was just about to get to the good part!"

"I don't want you to show my memory's to others! I gotta private life too!"

"Well I'm sorry," I said with an attitude.

Soon after that, it was a blur. The last clear thing I remember was Erza dragging me to the closet in the infirmary, and then a _BANG!_

And now I'm actually glad in the infirmary. I guess I wasn't dragged here for nothing, 'cause the bump on my head is all the prove I need to know not to mess with Erza.

There was an awkward silence until Natsu spoke up.

"So, you and Jellal kissed?" He gave small glare towards the requiped mage.

"Um, w-well," the scarlet haired scary girl started to stutter.

"Actually they didn't," I spoke up in the middle of the awkwardness. "They were just about to, when suddenly that Jellal guy pushed Erza away. It was so sad." I said the last part with venom in my voice.

After I finished my sentence, I felt immense angry in the room that wasn't mine. I turned my head towards the source of the power. Apparently it was coming from Natsu.

"That damn Jellal! How dare he hurt Erza!"

"Yeah!" I shouted along with the pinkette. "I'm gonna beat the shit out of him!"

"Same here!"

Both of us got out of our seats and started to run down the stairs. We were running so we could find this _'Jellal'_ guy. Even though we had no clue where he was. We were both pretty mad. We were so mad, that we both ran into Gray, making us all fall to the bottom of the stairs.

I lift my head out of the pull of people I was currently stuck in. I rubbed my hand against my throbbing head.

That was a painful fall. I felt pain everywhere. It wasn't that bad, but that was a lot of stairs.

Suddenly, I heard Lucy running down the stairs. "Are you guys okay?"

"Were fine Luce," said Natsu who was currently under me.

Suddenly, I felt someone grab the collar of my shirt. The hand was large and cold. Apparently it belonged to Gray.

"Natsu you idiot! You shouldn't run down the stairs!" He spat in my face.

"Um?" _'Well this is awkward.'_

"Wait you're not Natsu."

"Yep, I am definitely not Natsu," I said in a sarcastic tone as I pushed him back.

As I pushed him back, I notice he was only wearing boxers. The feel of his chest against my hand was cold. I shuttered and scooted back away from him and finally getting off Natsu.

Gray looked at me puzzled as I scooted back. _'Maybe he didn't realized that he was one clothing item away from being completely naked.'_

"What?" he asked as he scooted closer.

_'Okay, this is scaring me! I really don't like him now!'_

Suddenly, I reacted on instinct and kicked in the gut making him land on top of Natsu, who was just freed a minute ago.

"What the hell is that for?" shouted the ice make mage.

"Like I'd have to have a reason to kick someone," I huffed in anger.

"Ya kinda do!" he shouted back in with anger in his voice.

"Get off me stripper!" shouted the muffled voice of Natsu.

"I told you not to call me a stripper!"

"But you are! You have the weird habit of taking off your cloths and you never notice that you do!"

"Well, I'm sorry! You can blame Ur for giving me this weird habit!"

_'Oh, so he's got a weird habit. That explains it. I don't like it.'_

"The only one at blame is the Stripper himself. Don't go and blame your problems on your teacher," Natsu said in a disappointed tone.

"It is her fault! Lyon strips too!"

"I've never seen him take off his cloths.

"I agree with Natsu too. Even though I can see your memories, you strip too much!" I said in a disappointing tone.

"Not you too?"

"Well, I would probably be on your side, but your side is cold." After saying that he seemed to be in shock, or puzzled. "Oh, and I don't like you."

"Why didn't you say that first?" he said in a pissed tone.

I didn't respond. Instead I just stood there and glared at him.

"What's wrong?" asked a puzzled the puzzled ice make mage.

I just continued to glare at the ice mage. Then suddenly I turned my head in Natsu's direction. We gazed at each other for a moment, until I decided to spoke up. "I recommend we beat up Stripper before Ezra comes down stairs."

"Good idea!"

We both wore a devil's grin as we turned to Gray. He look at us with scared eyes. We both cracked our knuckles.

"Whoa!" I shouted as I gazed at Natsu's fist full of fire.

"Uh?" said Natsu and Gray in unison.

"His fist is on fire! That is so cool! How do you do that?"

"It is my magic. I'm a fire dragon slayer."

"Wha-," I was speechless. I didn't look into Natsu's past but I wished I'd did earlier. The images I saw were him with his dragon parent, Igneel, being left behind, joining the guild, his first fight with Stripper, first time being hit in the head by Erza, Happy hatching, losing Lisanna, meeting Lucy, first mission with Lucy, and so much more.

He had so many memories. The good and the bad. But he never forgot the important ones. He did forget about this invisible town, but he learned from his mistake. He tries to remembers every little detail of every little thing.

The memories of his I was most interred in was the ones of his dragon parent. He doesn't know how he left, but he is trying to find him. It reminds me of the time I had with Henko, but it reminded me more of the small amount of time I'd had spent with Nii-san. I wasn't to be able to keep up with Nii-san, and Natsu was able to keep up with Igneel.

I felt my pleading eyes tear up. I was crying again.

"Destiny, um, are you alright?"

I gazed into his worried eyes.

"I'm fine," I wiped away the tears. I started to head towards the guilds doors. "I'm leaving. I'll beat the shit outta of ya tomorrow, Stripper."

I waved goodbye with my fairy tail hand. Leaving them behind as I headed to the tree I currently was sleeping in.

**Hey guys! I am sorry for the late update, but doing two stories at once is hard. So I am planing updating every two weeks. One week for my other story, 'A New Life.' Please check it out. It isn't one about a OC but I think the idea is pretty original. I didn't do the summary right so ignore it's bad grammar and spelling. It is a mostly NaLu one.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. That right belongs to the author.**

**PLEASE SEND REVIEWS!**

**Bye Bye Minna**


	10. Chapter 10: Votes, Hot Springs, And Pain

Destiny's Pov.

The whisp of summer wind blew through my short hair as I strolled to the guild hall.

I was very tired. I had stayed up last night doing something. I don't remember what that something was because I am so tired. I wish I got more sleep. Maybe I should turn back time so it would become night, but that is such a petty reason. I know I shouldn't do stupid things like that, but I need to save up some energy to beat the holy shit out of that perverted Gray.

I was ready to kick open the guild doors when happy cheers. I was taken back a bit, but I was curious than scared of the hyperactive crowd.

I looked a Sofi with a confused expression but she was just as clueless as me. I gently pushed the doors open.

Right as the doors opened, a crowd of the guild's men ran out excited, pumped up, hyperactive with anticipation. They trampled over me unnoticed.

"Ow," I grunted.

"Ya'll right, Des?" asked the tiny fairy floating above me.

"I think I'm alive, but I might not be able to walk for a long time."

I winced in pain for another minute or two, but then soon quickly got back onto my feet. I slowly hobbled to the bar counter towards Lucy.

"Hey, Destiny, whoa how did you get those bruises?" said the blonde staring at the blue and purple marks on my skin.

"Oh, those are from the parade of men that just came at me as I tried to open the door," I remark sarcastically.

"Oh that must be painful."

"Hell yeah! It hurt alot! When those bastards get back I'm gonna beat the shit out of them!" I said as I aggressively shook my fist in the air.

"Those men a such neanderthals," complained the small fairy as she joined our conversation. "What are they so excited about anyway?"

"Oh that, the Master decided to start training for our guild for the Grand Magic Games," said Mira-Jane from the other side of the counter.

"Grand Magic what?" Sofi and I puzzledly asked.

"Oh yeah, you guys are new," said Erza as she munched on her cake.

"So what are the Grand Magic Games?" asked Sofi.

"The Grand Magic Games is a competition where guilds get to compete to see which is the number one guild in the country. The competition last for seven days and has a series of one on one, group, and tag team battles," informed Levy.

"So which guild won last year?" I asked.

"We won of course," munched Erza.

"So how is this _'training'_ going to be like?" asked the fairy.

"The training is going to be designated battles between members that the master has planned. Out of the people who get into the top five will be on our team for the GMG **(Grand Magic Games)**," explained Mira-Jane.

"Sounds like fun," shouted the little fairy. "I love giving' a good beating' to the pitiful humans!" she pumped her fist into the air.

"What about you, Destiny?" asked Lucy. "You seem like the kind of the person to be excited about a competition."

"I don't know. I always like a good fight, but Grand Magic Games seems a little not like my style. If anything, I'd be the one who'd want to crash the games."

"Crash it?" peeped Juvia.

"Yeah, I like ruining other people's fights. I probably won't for the games though, but I think I'll skip the Master's training program too."

"Really? You don't even want to compete?" asked Erza.

"Nah, I just gonna watch. What about you guys?"

"I'm going to compete so I can get my revenge on Bacchus," slurred Cana.

"I'm ready to make another bet with Jenny again," Mira-Jane pumped her fist in the air.

"I just want to prove Fairy Tail is strong," munched Erza.

"I like watching," said Levy.

"I want to compete with Gray again," sighed Juvia.

"If I get pick to compete, I'll give it my best, but if not, I'll cheer everyone on," grinned Lucy.

"And I'm gonna to beat the shit out of the humans," Sofi grinned a devil's grin.

"Um, who do you think is going to get picked?" I asked.

"I think Gray!" shouted Juvia.

"I think Gajeel and Natsu," said Levy.

"I know I'm competing," stated Erza.

"I'm betting Laxus is going to get choosen," said Lucy.

"I hope Elfman gets picked," smiled Mira.

"I'm so going to compete!" shouted the tiny fairy.

"No you're not. If someone finds out you're a fairy, you'll end in big trouble," I stated harshly.

"Maybe we should place our bets now," evilly smirked Cana.

"We should, then we can actually vote harshly against the guys and they won't know who we actually voted for," said Mira. "And we should have a punishment for all the losers."

"Sounds exciting, I think I like this bet," I said excitedly.

"Okay then!" suddenly a box appeared in front of Cana that said 'Vote Here'. "Let's vote girls!"

We all took a slip of paper put our names on them and then wrote the name of who's going to get chosen for the GMG.

I quickly scribbled the of who I was voting for and dropped the paper in box.

"You'll find out who's wins when the teams are decided," said Cana.

"Kay," we all said in unison.

There was a long pause of silence after the voting. Lucy and Levy were reading. Erza was eating her cake. Mira-Jane was doing the dishes. Cana was drowning herself in liquor. Juvia left to somewhere.

Without notice, Wendy came up to me and tapped me on the shoulder.

"Um Destiny," she spoke quietly.

"Yes?"

"So,um your dragon, she died right?"

There was a small awkward silence. Everyone in the guild was staring their curious eyes at me and Wendy.

"Yes, she died," I let out a small breath.

I pick up the glass of water in front of me and started to drink it down.

"Did you kill your dragon?" she asked like she was about to cry.

Three. Two. One. The world's biggest spit take ever. A new national record.

"What," I slammed my glass on the table.

"Well, it's just, there are two other dragon slayers who said they killed the dragons," she shook in fear as she spoke.

"Look I doubt those dragon slayers killed their parents. And if they did, I'm not like them, got it?"

She shook her up and down, saying she understood.

"I couldn't even kill a animal if I tried, much less a dragon. I wouldn't even try to pick a fight a dragon," I calmly said.

The was a small pause this time until Wendy spoke. "So how did your dragon died?"

I gulped hard. I throat became swollen and hard. I knew this isn't the best conversation I would want to participate in.

I spoke up. "She was killed. Killed by beast that aren't meant to exist," I quietly said.

Wendy looked like she wish she didn't ask that question.

"You know what?" Lucy said with a bright attitude.

Everyone turned to Lucy.

"We girls should go on a trip! How 'bout we go to a hot springs?"

"Yeah, that sounds nice!" said Mira.

"I'd like a nice trip," smiled Erza.

"Now that you said hot springs', I'm in the mood for sake **(is that how you spell it? I'm not sure about it since I am a US citizen)**," said Cana.

"Hot springs, that sounds very nice," said Levy.

"Well let's go!" I shouted.

"Let's all meet up at the train station at one."

"Kay," we all shouted.

We all went in our different directions.

At Train Station

Everyone had a bag of some sort except for me. I guess it is because I have no belongings.

"You guys ready?" asked Lucy.

"Yeah," we all shouted.

We soon all piled on to the train one by one.

In one train booth sat Carla, Wendy, Mira-Jane, and Lisanna.

In the next booth sat Lucy, Erza, Juvia, me and Sofi.

In the next booth held Evergreen, Levy, Cana, Bisca and Asuka.

"How long is the ride?" I asked.

"It should be about two hours, three tops," said the scarlet mage.

"Great," I said sarcastically.

"Why do you sound so down? It's only two to three hours, it's not that bad," said the little fairy sitting on my shoulder.

"Oh, you'll see," Lucy slightly giggled.

"Uh? Oh," realised Ezra.

"Uh? What's going on?" asked Wendy.

"This is going to be funny," said Lucy.

"No it isn't!" I shouted.

"What's going to be funny," asked Mira-Jane.

"Like I said, it's not going to be funny!"

"Oh yes it is," said a grinning Lucy.

"I don't think it's going to be funny. It's going to be more like unsanitary," commented Erza.

"What's going to be unsanitary, Titania?" asked Evergreen.

"You'll see."

"Urgh! You two are so frustrating!" I stood up.

"So what's going to happen?" asked the fairy.

"You don't want to-, whoa," the train started to move, making me fall back down into my seat.

I held my stomach. I was shivering in a ball feeling sick. Motion sickness. It was my natural enemy. I have never encountered it before until I first step foot on a train, which was about last week.

My head was spinning with the voices around me.

"So that what was going to happen."

"We should've known."

"I've never seen a female dragon slayer have motion sickness."

"Should I use my troia on her?"

"Poor thing."

"I'll knock her out."

_'Wait! Knock me out! What are you guys doing? I'm scared.'_

The punch came to my gut. Knocking me out, and leading me to dream land.

Time Skip

At Train Station

I fluttered my eye's open. I felt sick still. I sat up, seeing everyone's smiling faces. I have no idea what they're smiling about, but something good must have happened when I was asleep.

"Hey, why ya'll smiling," I slurred my tired words.

"You're just so cute when you were asleep," softly giggled Mira-Jane.

"Yeah, you look precious when you sleep, like Natsu when he's asleep and not being loud," Lisanna commented.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Let's get to the hot spring," I shrugged.

We all got of the train and started to walk down the streets. I heard some of girls giggling behind me and I didn't know why.

As we continued to walk down the street towards the inn of the hot springs, I kept getting weird glares from the locals. Do I have something on my face or something?

We soon got to the inn and Mira-Jane check us in. We walked down the hallway to our room, and I still got weird glares from the guest!

Once we got to our large room, I went to the bathroom to put on my yukata **(I'm not sure if that's how you spell it.)** and grab a towel. Right as I was about to grab my towel and leave I saw myself in the mirror. I looked more almost everywhere except my face. My face was covered in sharpie. A french mustache, a giant unibrow, and some other doodles.

"What the hell!" I screeched at the top of my lungs.

"Hahahahaha!" came from outside the bathroom.

I took my foot and smashed the door down. Smoke was coming out of my ears. My face red with anger.

"You guys," I pointed to the group of giggling girls. "You guys, snicker, are, _snicker_, so mean," I couldn't hold it in anymore, I was full out laughing with the rest of them.

"You're not mad?" asked Juvia.

"Hell no! I've had worst pranks pulled on me," I glared over in the direction of Sofi. She started to put on a little blush.

"Really, like what?" asked Mira-Jane.

"I'm not going to tell. I don't want to give you guys any ideas."

We all continued to laugh for another moment and two. I soon got up to wash off the sharpie and head to the hot springs.

Hot Springs

I was in the changing room. I slipped off yukata and wrapped a towel around my body.

I step out into the cool crisp air that meet with the hot steam of the spring. Everyone else was in the hot water I was about to step in.

I shuddered back as I put a toe into the hot water but then slowly put in one leg and then the other as I sat on the edge.

"Ah, this feels nice," mumbled Lucy.

"You said it," commented Erza.

"I wish the guild had a hot spring," said Wendy.

"That'd be nice," joined Lisanna. "But doesn't Fairy Hills have a tub just as nice as a hot spring?"

"Hot spring's and tubs are completely different," Sofi. "One is natural and the other is man made."

"Juvia wouldn't really care in general."

"Why?" I asked.

"Juvia made of water."

"Oh," said me and Sofi.

We were all quiet for a moment until Mira-Jane started a conversation again.

"Hey Destiny?"

"Um?" I looked at the white haired barmaid.

"Can you see the future?"

"Why would you want to know that?"

"You're a time dragon slayer, and you can see the past, so I'm curious."

"I can see the future."

"Really?" she started to smile evilly.

"Yeah."

"Then you wouldn't mind if you told us who we all end up with?" she put on little puppy eyes.

"I can't give out that information."

"Uh?" all the lady's said in unison.

"That's classified information. I am not allowed to say anything about the future. It breaks all order in the universe."

"But it's not that bad. We won't tell. So pwease?"

"No."

"Destiny!" Mira was clearly getting frustrated at my answers.

"I said no!" I crossed my arms over my chest.

"Urgh!" Oh no, she devil.

Mira-Jane grabbed me by my hair and flung me by the bamboo wall. Breaking the wall and throwing me on to a sidewalk.

"Oh, it's on!" I spat.

"You can try all yo-, ahh!"

I looked over into the direction Mira-Jane was looking at. There was the guilds men. Gajeel, Gray, Freed, Laxus, Jet, Droy, Macao, Wakaba, Natsu, Romeo, Bixlow, Elfman, and Happy. All looking through a small hole in the wall.

I just stared at them and turned my head back to Mira-Jane. She didn't wear a towel like I did, instead she went in completely naked.

I smirked. She was completely open. Trying to cover yourself up and scream isn't going to help you in a fight. I took my chance with pleasure. Using _Fast Forward_ to sneak up behind her and kick in the back of the head. Knocking her down to the ground, everyone gaped at me. I just smirk at my success.

"Destiny, how could you be so mean?" asked Lucy.

"Whadda ya talkin' 'bout?" I looked at them with a clueless expression.

"You're letting the guys look at her nude body," pointed Erza.

"Well, I guess I have to make sure they don't look," I pumped my fist in the air and smirked.

_I see pain in their future!_

"Hihi, this is going to be funny!"

**I am really sorry! Writers block. I hope this chapter was long enough to make up for the delay. I think another reason I'm not updating is because I'm not getting reviews. I like reviews more than a flow or a favorite.**

**BYE! B-)**


End file.
